


Homestuck Filk

by Firedjinn (RCWAK)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A lot of these were written mid-reading, Filk, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Slowly Updating The Tags, Song Format, Song Lyrics -- Freeform, and now they sound rather outdated next to new plot stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCWAK/pseuds/Firedjinn
Summary: Just some songs for Homestuck. No tune in mind, but the lyrics are fun to write. Feel free to leave reviews!





	1. Spiderwebs

There once was a boy they called too kind  
Too timid, too gentle, too shy  
With fantasies and an open mind  
Who'd always wished to fly  
Did you ever regret, my dear, that you wished him to die?  
Did you ever forget, my dear, he never knew you'd lie?

There once was a girl with ghostly roots  
And passion for the past  
You thought the two were in cahoots  
And soon the dice were cast  
Did you ever know, my dear, the moment she breathed her last?  
Did you ever sow, my, dear, what broke what held them fast?

_All caught in your spider's strings_  
_A dance of little lies_  
_All this time you thought that they_  
_Would never realize_  
_And in the end you never saw_  
_The depth of all their ties_  
_You've gotten wrapped in your own web_  
_And eaten by the flies_

There once was a girl with a mind for law  
For boundaries and right  
A quarrel and too soon you saw  
How you'd end her that night  
Did you ever see, my dear, her dragon mother's fright?  
Did you ever be, my dear, the one who took her sight?

_All caught in your spider's strings_  
_A dance of little lies_  
_All this time you thought that they_  
_Would never realize_  
_And in the end you never knew_  
_How quickly they would rise_  
_You've gotten wrapped in your own web_  
_And eaten by the flies_

Fate is not a simple game  
And not for your amusement  
And I'd say you're the one to blame  
If you thought you could use it...

_All caught in your spider's strings_  
_But they were never yours_  
_All this time you thought that they_  
_Were key to all your doors_  
_And in the end you never knew_  
_Just quite what you had done_  
_You've gotten lost and paid the cost_  
_For just a bit of fun..._

There once was a girl who wasn't quite nice  
But always knew just where you'd been  
She loved quick thrills, and rolling dice  
She always knew just how to win  
Did you never mind, my dear, a skill which never came from within?  
Did you never find, my dear, the reason for the fix you're in?

_Will you never recognize that you are well and stuck?_  
_Will you never realize you can't have all the luck?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spiderwebs  
> VRISKAAAA--  
> The narrator is either Spidermom or Doc Scratch. My guess is the latter.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it! More to come eventually. I'm still moving stuff over from FFN, so I hope to post about one song a week until I catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child of Wind and Shade  
> Bit introspective there, John... and also pretty distracted...

Child of Wind and Shade  
Bit introspective there, John... and also pretty distracted...

 

I wander the land as a stranger  
Watching the smog cross the sky  
Watching for signs of some danger  
As salamanders pass me by...

I wander the land filled with wonder  
And hear all the salamanders' cries  
And watch as each fresh peal of thunder  
Surprises the bright fireflies...

_I'm the child of the Land of Wind and Shade_   
_With storm and breeze in my soul_   
_This land is my home 'til a new one is made_   
_But here is where I'll find my role_

I wander the land on playful gales  
And follow blue Skaia's flight  
As the salamanders all chase their tails  
And dance in the endless night...

I wander the land as the hero I'll be  
The Heir to this twighlit land's Breath  
Slayer of Typheus, skimming the sea  
And the storm will uplift me 'til death...

_I'm the child of the Land of Wind and Shade..._

_It's been so long and I was so sure I'd always been here_   
_It's been so long I truly thought that I belonged_   
_It's been so long I had forgotten what I once held dear_   
_It's been so long that I forgot how we were wronged..._

I wander new lands as the rightful heir  
And search for the final gate  
This bloodshed seems too much to bear  
I pray I'm not too late...

I wander a land with a firefly-lit glen  
In the universe I have made  
And remember how it was so simple back then  
In the Land of Wind and Shade...

_Did we ever live anywhere but Wind and Shade?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness!


	3. The Magic Of Miss Lalonde

 

The story is a sad one  
Or at least that's what we've heard  
A girl who hid a thousand meanings  
In a single word  
No one really knew her  
Or at least what she would be  
She never was the sort to just  
Embrace her destiny

_Ghostlight girl with lavender eyes_  
_In each hand a blackthorn wand_  
_Not-quite smiles and silent lies_  
_Blood-dark magic of Miss Lalonde_

She always was a rebel  
In her silken cryptic way  
She never knew her mother true  
But knew just what to say  
To anyone who bothered her  
Or baffled her, and still  
She fought and fled her calling  
Once she had a role to fill

_Ghostlight girl with lavender eyes..._

Her power came in glimpses  
She searched, and listened, and pried  
At first, it was a blessing  
She had so long been denied  
The growing whispers darkened  
Slipping deep within her mind  
And when the old ones called her up  
She answered them in kind

_Ghostlight girl with lavender eyes..._

Her story isn't guaranteed  
To have a happy ending  
And who can say what she knew  
Of the time that she'd been spending?  
In the corners of the void  
And reaches beyond time  
But you had best steer clear  
And keep in mind this little rhyme

_Ghostlight girl with lavender eyes..._

Rose was such a lovely girl  
One doubts she ever knew  
Just what the monsters of the dark  
Would ever push her to  
Or what their weaving voices  
Would have asked dear Rose to do...

 _Ghostlight girl with lavender eyes_  
_She believed their grim deception_  
_Her tale now a word to the wise_  
_Don't trust monsters beyond your perception_  
  
_Ghostlight girl with lavender eyes_  
_In each hand a blackthorn wand_  
_Not-quites smiles, unspoken lies_  
_Darkness calling Miss Lalonde_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to work on the schedule. And my editing. Sorry. :/


	4. TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just sort of laughing my ass off at the fact I actually wrote this.

[tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock]

  
[NAK NAK NAK NAK NAK NAK NAK NAK]

  
[tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock]

  
[NAK NAK NAK NAK NAK NAK NAK NAK]

  
DAVE:  
Time and Space, they say  
Are the best to save the day  
The simplest of the bunch  
Well, space is plain  
A pretty simple domain  
But Time? Yeah right, buttmunch

  
_Temporal shenanigans, loops and more_  
_This choreography would leave Rube Goldberg floored_  
_I make it look easy, one-two-three_  
_But this power's a nightmare, just take it from me_

  
Say one day you're hanging out  
Watching minutes tick by  
Or whatever the hell you people do  
Then future you appears  
With a great big sigh  
Says "Yes, I know, I'm you."

  
Turns out your friend  
Met a sticky end  
At the hands of bad advice  
Gotta fix it just once  
More and tell this dunce  
Don't listen to that chick twice

  
_Temporal shenanigans, loops and more_  
_This choreography would leave Rube Goldberg floored_  
_I make it look easy, one-two-three_  
_But this power's a nightmare, just take it from me_

  
Now the other you's doomed  
Nearabout entombed  
And these rules are almost absolute  
So he hops into your sprite  
Man, that's just not right  
But he leaves you his sw33t l00t.

  
The next? Tough luck  
You poor dead shmuck  
He never got to fly  
His corpse is still there  
In the open air  
'Cause all doomed yous must die

  
_Temporal shenanigans, loops and more_  
_This choreography would leave Rube Goldberg floored_  
_I make it look easy, one-two-three_  
_But this power's a nightmare, just take it from me_

  
[NAK NAK NAK]

  
[NAK NAK NAK]

  
[tick, tock, tick, tock]

  
[NAAAAAAAK]

  
[Nakodile crashes through window, takes the mic]

  
[Nakodile solo]

  
NAKODILE: My glasses are talking to meeeeeee!

  
DAVE (Spoken): Wait what the hell? Gimme that-

  
[Crash, offstage chaos]

  
DAVE (Spoken): Right, where was I?

  
DAVE (rapped/sung):  
They say Space and Time  
Are the best from the slime  
But they don't know jack shit  
I got more loops  
Than the army had troops  
And I don't rest one bit

  
_Time and Space, they say_  
_Are the best to save the day_  
_The simplest of the bunch_  
_Well, space is plain_  
_A pretty simple domain_  
_But Time? Yeah right, buttmunch._

  
[NAAAAAAAK]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nakodile solo*


	5. A Girl's Second Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note I do note condone the use of guns. This is just... really weird humor. And also Jade.

I guess I'm a bit of a funny story  
A girl who grew up in such isolation  
But when this game starts to get gory  
You can count me in for some devastation  
They say that a dog is man's best friend  
And I guess my dog was mine  
But there's a second one on which I can depend  
And for now it works just fine!

_A good old-fashioned rifle - it's a girl's second-best friend!_  
_My weapon always seems to have a few bullets to lend!_  
_I'm a good shot in a pinch and always have some lead to spend..._  
_So come on, grab your gun, we've got some impish flesh to rend!_

These imps are getting way too fast  
I really hope that's not my fault..  
But our mistakes are in the past  
And I'll bring these minions to a halt  
No matter how long it might take!  
Now grab some ammunition...  
And trudge through snow and downy flake -  
It's family tradition!

_A good old-fashioned rifle - it's all a young girl could need!_  
_Remember, in the end of the world, the armed ones always lead!_  
_The monsters get no mercy - not that they would ever plead..._  
_'Cause I'm a trained sharpshooter, and I've never lacked in speed!_

I think my ammo's all run out  
How is that even a thing?  
I turn my back and set about  
To start replenishing  
But there is nothing here to find  
I guess I'll have to go  
Back to my home and soon remind  
Myself to fix this problem, though...

_A good old-fashioned rifle - it's all a girl could ask for!_  
_A death-game on an icy world just means I need it more!_  
_And when your shells are scattered about and your trigger finger's sore..._  
_Just trick it out with alchemy and add forbidden lore!_

JADE (Spoken): Actually, that's a terrible idea! Just... keep the grimoire out of it, okay! But cue balls are good! Anyway...

_A good old-fashioned rifle - it's a girl's second-best friend!_  
_A gift for generations, and a legacy that never ends!_  
_A simple deadly gift on which I can always depend!_  
_For a rifle is a girl's..._  
_Second..._  
_Best..._  
_Frieeeeeeend!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS STUPID


	6. The Old Clocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because 'Make Her Pay' kept dragging me back into songwriting.

Aradia Megido died yesterday  
At the hands of her childhood lover  
All orchestrated by the spider's daughter...  
And though she'd make her killer pay  
There's more still to discover  
And there was plenty of time before she fought her...

Aradia Megido died last week  
Her spirit walks the prairie  
She's still 0k, but her time isn't done  
In distant days and futures bleak  
She wakens as a faerie  
But she and her friends are always on the run...

_Tick, tock, the old clocks call_   
_As all time slips away_   
_Over the ages everything falls_   
_Succumbs to its decay_

Aradia Megido died last perigee,  
Comforts her lover in vain  
She knows so much she never could before...  
She knows her dreams will set her free  
Though she has much to gain  
And only time can open up that door...

Aradia Megido died last sweep  
In a game of friends and liars  
Wasn't the end, though - she had work to do...  
By then her soul would sleep  
In metal plates and twisting wires  
But her story was still anything but through...

_Tick, tock, the old clocks call_   
_As all time slips away_   
_Over the ages everything falls_   
_Succumbs to its decay..._

Aradia Megido died last sweep  
Her home's a ruin, crumbling  
Abandoned on a world of fire and death...  
And though she has a promise to keep  
She's not found death so humbling  
And she'll fight to her imagined final breath...

For the dead girl none shall weep  
She has a vengeance to bestow  
For she's a girl who's made of stronger mettle...  
For she has sorrows left to reap  
Over time her power grows  
And death just gave her one more score to settle...

_Tick, tock, the old clocks call_   
_As all time slips away_   
_Over the ages everything falls_   
_Succumbs to its decay..._

_Tick. tock, the old clocks call..._


	7. Bigger Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for 4/13, this would take a lot of singers to pull off. Also my longest song yet.

JOHN: It was a game to us, but also something more...  
A chance to see some friends we knew as text and voices  
It seemed like something new; we didn't know what could have been in store  
Or what would come of all our smallest choices...

ROSE: They were my only friends, cliched as that may sound,  
Besides my mother whom I never understood  
As different as we were, it seemed we might have found some common ground,  
And with the sorrows came a little good...

_BOTH: But now this game has gone too far, the darkness rises..._   
_And in a new world we were bound for some surprises_   
_JOHN: The problem's bigger than we'd ever realize_   
_ROSE: But we will still be friends, come hell or stormy skies..._

DAVE: I guess that I was just a kid beneath it all,  
Still needed someone to be friends and have my back  
At least these guys will pick me up no matter how far I may fall  
And I can get them back on track...

JADE: My home was never more than house and land and sea...  
And dogs are great, but they can't hold a conversation...  
Three kids I knew online sent me a game I knew would set me free  
As bad as it looks, I'm still filled with elation...

_JADE AND DAVE: But now this game has gone too far, the darkness rises_   
_And in a new world we were bound for some surprises_   
_JADE: The problem's bigger than our session or us four..._   
_DAVE: Because our game was rigged and rotten to the core..._

_ALL FOUR: And there was always something more..._

KARKAT: I'm just going to say it now - we all fucked up, big-time.  
And I was probably worst of all, in either universe  
We all were screwed from the moment we emerged from cosmic slime  
But I went and ran that stupid curse...

TEREZI: I had a role to play, but didn't quite fulfill it...  
Though nothing I could do would really change the end...  
The coolkid has his tables, rewrites the events as he sees fit  
But this mess even he can't possibly mend...

_KARKAT AND TEREZI: This game was nothing but a failure and a bust_   
_And by the final hours, none had any trust..._   
_TEREZI : This problem reached between two worlds and one disaster_   
_KARKAT: As if we'd ever get a "happily ever after"..._

KANAYA: When I found that old guide, I idolized the writer  
The story was a daunting one I thought I could play out  
I guess I've found her now, though I wished so long to only spite her  
But neither of us knew what this was about...

VRISKA: This chaos puts the greater story in perspective...  
I barely knew what I was doing, in the end...  
While my old friend was running off to play detective  
I guess we all forgot that games are meant to be pretend...

_KANAYA AND VRISKA: This game was nothing but a failure and bust_   
_And in the final hours, none had any trust..._   
_KANAYA: This problem's bigger still, but maybe one that we can fix..._   
_VRISKA: I guess it's serious - no time left here for games or tricks..._

_KARKAT, TEREZI, KANAYA, VRISKA: But what if there's still something more?_

_VRISKA: This game was nothing but a failure and a bust... (TEREZI: Or was it...?)_   
_ROSE: And what's the point in playing fair if there's no trust? (JOHN: Because it's only right...)_   
_DAVE: Our sessions all were rigged and rotten to the core... (JADE: And yet we found a way...)_   
_KARKAT: This problem's the biggest yet, gog help us if there's more... (KANAYA: Let's hope not...)_

_ALL: We still found bigger problems..._   
_We still found bigger..._   
_We still found..._   
_We still..._   
_We..._

JOHN: We might have bigger problems after all...


	8. Sungirl (Sylvan Revenge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written shortly after reading through the whole rainbow drinker thing.  
> Wow this is old.

Wreathed in light  
Running to the fight  
Hands ablaze in a burning glow  
Blood sustains her needs; revenge tastes better...  
This one thing she'd know...  
If that's her order, she'll follow it to the letter...  
She knows exactly where she is to go...

_Sungirl running, striking, rending_   
_She is long done with pretending_   
_Moon-bright skin and wild eyes_   
_Can't blame him for his surprise_   
_After all that, who knew that she would rise?_

She stood alone  
In blood and stone  
Waking surrounded in gore  
Guess that's why you don't leave corpses be -  
There might be something more  
There's no escape for him, while she runs free...  
No fixing what happened at the core

The knight had fled  
The rest lay dead  
Save for a sleeping mage  
The sylph finds halls and doors painted in blood  
But that won't stop her rage  
Bodies elsewhere fall with softened thuds...  
She closes in and forms her killer's cage...

_Sungirl running, striking, rending_   
_She is long done with pretending_   
_Moon-bright skin and wild eyes_   
_Can't blame him for his surprise_   
_After all that, who knew that she would rise?_

_Sungirl charging, screeching, blazing_   
_Cool flesh all ripe for the razing_   
_Gone too far, but soon returns_   
_Can't forget the lesson she learns_   
_Can't blame her for her regret_   
_Had she ever killed an comrade yet?_

The sylph stands  
Blood on her hands  
Stolen glasses, three for one...  
It all hits home, but she stands strong outside...  
She has no need to run  
And in her state, no need to ever hide...  
She's more than what walks in the sun...

_Sungirl ran, and struck and rended_   
_Young sungirl who once pretended_   
_Moon-bright skin and wild eyes_   
_Almost laughs now in surprise_   
_After all that, who knew that she would rise?_


	9. Happy Birthday Homestuck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine the bridge of this one to the tune of 'All The Convoluted Reasons We Pretend To Be Divorced' song from Phineas and Ferb. I don't know why, but it just kinda fits?
> 
> (This was intended for 4/13.)

Dear Homestuck, Happy Birthday!  
All these years, it has been great!  
With all your gags and weirdness  
I don't mind much that I'm late  
To your party on the internet  
It's not that bad a 8r8k  
Just be a little wary, 'cause  
I think someone rigged the cake...  
Now make a wish and please don't say that we won't get act 8!

Happy birthday! And I guess a happy birthday to John!  
Happy birthday! Let's get a party going on!  
Happy birthday! And now to sing the birthday song!  
Let's just hope it's not very long...

Dear Homestuck, Happy Birthday!  
Your seven-year anniversary!  
We've loaded up the presents with lollipops  
Though that still doesn't mean a lot to me...  
There's ice cream decking all the halls  
And shitty streamers everywhere  
Cake mix covering the walls  
And clowns to give you all a scare..  
I guess the portraits on the walls are for ironic flair?

_Happy birthday! And I guess a happy birthday to John!_  
_Happy birthday! Now we've got a party going on!_  
_Happy birthday! And now to sing the birthday song!_  
_Let's just hope it's not very long..._

Dear Homestuck, Happy Birthday!  
These have been such wonderful years  
This story I can never explain to my friends  
On account of all my laughter and tears...  
Dear Homestuck, Happy Birthday!  
I guess I never thought that you would end...  
But at least it seems our heroes will survive  
And they still have their friends!  
And thank for choosing not to make the story all pretend!

_Seriously, I get that Mr. Hussie likes to troll us_  
_But I'm glad to see that for our ending he didn't Rickroll us_  
_And I've heard of "Thanks for Playing" and I'm glad he has a heart..._  
_'Cause I would have been so pissed if he negated every part..._

Dear Homestuck, Happy Birthday!  
All these years, it has been great!  
With all your gags and weirdness  
I don't mind much that I'm late  
To your party on the internet  
It's not that bad a 8r8k  
Just be a little wary, 'cause  
I think...  
Someone...  
Rigged...  
The...  
Cake...

[KABOOM]


	10. I'm Sorry, Mother...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written when I was at the beginning of the whole grimdark thing. Not sure what to think of this one now. Eh.

Dear Mother, I'm sorry for all the years of sugared masks  
Sarcastic gestures we both never understood  
I'm sorry I forgot you in favor of completing arcane tasks  
Though I suppose this is the path of greater good...

I always admired you deep down inside  
A feeling I thought that I had to hide  
I admit that what I did I never should...

_And now I hear that I'm too late_   
_To say these words just face-to-face_   
_I used to think that you'd berate_   
_Me for my sorrows' lack of grace_   
_I know now things that I was never meant to see..._   
_But I wish I could have said what you meant to me..._

Dear Mother, I'm sorry for the distance I set up between us...  
I was so petty and I thought you were the same  
So many years I wasted well before I could have seen us  
Playing this deadly cosmic game

I know that you couldn't have stayed here  
And yet the thought of losing you gave me such fear...  
Indifference I can no longer claim...

_And now I hear that I'm too late_   
_To say these words just face-to-face_   
_I used to think that you'd berate_   
_Me for my sorrows' lack of grace_   
_In some timelines I wonder if we could have made amends_   
_But there are greater things on which reality depends_

Dear Mother, I'm sorry that I never could have saved you  
The rules of the game can't always be broken  
I hope you remember what little warmth I gave you  
Though our words were always left unspoken...

There's no way for me to bring you back  
For the future runs a set and narrow track  
But now the risen darkness has awoken

_And now I hear that I'm too late... (Can't break these rules, though may I try...)_   
_To say these words just face-to-face (Arise, awake, the seer cries...)_   
_I used to think that you'd berate (How could I have been such a fool?)_   
_Me for my sorrows' lack of grace (How could this game have been so cruel?)_   
_I understand you're gone, but that doesn't mean forgotten..._   
_I see what this game is within, corrupt and rotten..._   
_I'm sorry, mother..._   
_I'm sorry, mother..._

I'm sorry, mother...


	11. How Could We Drift So Far?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old song is old. Pre-retcon, definitely.

Sometimes I wonder if we could have been more different  
Sometimes I start to think that we were simply never meant  
To be friends as we were, although too soon we went  
Our separate ways...

We were sisters then, never to part  
How could we have drifted so far?  
I guess I may never know what's in your heart  
But my deduction still stands up to par...

Sometimes it seems like our friendship should have never been  
And yet I used to think that there were ways we both could win  
Now I see too late the sort of mess I'm in  
How you would blaze...

I don't regret our sisterhood  
It was a kind thing in its time  
You only did what you thought you should  
But I can't let you lead a life of crime...

_We were sisters, never to part_   
_Bound by friendship at the start..._   
_How could we drift so far?_

I found the body that you left back in the core  
I'm not quite sure what you killed any of them for...  
I'm guessing still, and it's no idle chore...  
Was it even you?

Why would you leave their corpses just lying there?  
How many really died that hour?  
You must be near here now, but where?  
Why did the game give you such power?

I can't forgive you for the things that you have done  
I've turned blind eyes to past things, but this isn't one...  
Either I'll deal with you, or you had better run  
It seems we're through...

We were sisters, but fell apart  
We've drifted too far to mend...  
And now I wonder if you ever had a heart...  
Or was our friendship all pretend?

_We were sisters, never to part_   
_Bound by friendship at the start_   
_How could we drift so far?_

_We were sisters, at the start_   
_Always knew that we would part..._   
_But how could we have drifted so far?_

How could we drift so far?

* * *


	12. Are We Dead or Are We Dreaming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I should really just post all my songs in one big songdump at some point...

It was a dark night in the void when I asked you about it  
You had no answer for me yet, and if you did, I'd doubt it  
We were confused and wondering what happened to us  
I'm trying just as hard as you, so don't you fuss...

I can't remember where I was before I woke here  
Settings betray us and confusion brings us such fear...  
It seems that you know nothing more of all this than I do  
But I remember dying - what happened to you?

_Are we dead or are we dreaming?_   
_Please, say something if you know..._   
_I don't have all of the answers_   
_And I'm not ready to go..._

The violet castles are the backdrop of our dreams  
And yet in subtle shadings nothing's as it seems  
I know I fought the dog, and went to save the moon  
But I'm not sure if that is happening so soon...

It's funny how this went, the Seer so confused...  
If it weren't life-or-death, I'd find myself amused  
You have your questions, and no answers for them yet  
What are we meant to do when pathfinders forget?

_Are we dead or are we dreaming?_   
_Please, say something if you know..._   
_I don't have all of the answers_   
_I'm just hoping it's not time to go..._

_Are we dead or are we dreaming?_   
_In my mind I still am screaming_   
_Waiting for an answer took so long, a silence I can't stand..._   
_I rode the moon into the night_   
_You couldn't stop my flight_   
_I meant no harm but you would quickly force my hand..._   
_The shattered chains hung out in space_   
_A turning orb, a cosmic race..._   
_You woke as he came swooping down in sparking rage..._   
_It's neither dream nor death_   
_Though I'll soon breathe my final breath_   
_At least you'll be safe, far offstage..._

You woke within the moon and wished you could have stayed  
I know you meant to be the sacrifice we made  
You'll forgive me some day, when all this is done  
But this is how the battle here and now is won...

_Are we dead or are we dreaming?_   
_I already know..._   
_I may not have all the answers_   
_But it's my turn to go..._

This was the way it always went, and I will go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my third song with Rose, and my second where she's the one singing. I should probably branch out more...

**Author's Note:**

> Spiderwebs  
> VRISKAAAA--  
> The narrator is either Spidermom or Doc Scratch. My guess is the latter.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it! More to come eventually. I'm still moving stuff over from FFN, so I hope to post about one song a week until I catch up.


End file.
